1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-pen recording device for drawing characters and/or figures on a paper by driving pens relative to the paper in the X- and Y-directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been provided X-Y plotters of the type for performing monochromatic plotting and of the type for performing multi-color plotting.
In the X-Y plotters of the type for performing multi-color plotting, generally, there are two kinds, one kind being arranged such that a plurality of pens are arranged at a home position of a plot head, and when color is to be changed, the plot head once stops the plotting operation, comes back to the home position to automatically replace the pen, and begins the plotting operation again, while the other kind is arranged such that plurality of pens are mounted on a plot head and a plurality of plungers are provided corresponding to the number of pens that are driven.
There are disadvantages in the above-mentioned X-Y plotters such as in the one plotter, the plotter speed is low because the plot head comes back to the home position every time the color is changed, while in the other plotter the mass of the plot head is large due to the number of plungers which are provided on the plot head which makes it difficult to increase the printing speed.